


Distractions

by toacastleiwilltakeyou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Pining, Riding, Sex as a distraction, Smut, bottom!Merlin, top!Lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toacastleiwilltakeyou/pseuds/toacastleiwilltakeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had happened by accident, really. Knowing that Lancelot knew about his magic, he figured the man might as well know all of Merlin’s dark secrets. Merlin sobbed to Lancelot about his undying love for Arthur, and Lancelot in turn told him of his burning love for Gwen. And somehow that had led to blow jobs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Merlin was practically running through the hall of the castle, trying to focus on moving quickly instead of focusing on the skin that was still warm from Arthur’s touch, the heat of his body that had infiltrated Merlin’s thin clothing as Merlin led the drunken prince to his rooms to put him to bed. He certainly wasn’t thinking about how Arthur’s skin felt under his hands as he undressed him, or how handsy the prat was when he was drunk. 

Merlin didn’t think about those things because he knew he couldn’t let himself think about it. It hurt too much. Instead, he found himself pounding at Lancelot’s door. As soon as the door opened Merlin was in his quarters, closing the door and pushing Lancelot up against it. He attacked Lancelot’s mouth and the knight immediately returned his kisses. 

After thoroughly exploring each other’s mouths, they quickly parted and rid themselves of their clothes. Lancelot headed straight for the bed, but Merlin made a detour to grab the oil he knew Lancelot kept around just for these nights. He lay on the bed and opened himself up as Lancelot covered his skin in kisses. 

Finally, Merlin felt his hole was prepared enough, so he placed some more oil on his hand before rubbing the length of Lancelot’s shaft in order to slick his cock. When he deemed Lancelot ready he got on his hands and knees. Lancelot lined his cock up with Merlin’s hole and…

Oh gods. Lancelot pushed in all the way, and gave Merlin barely enough time to adjust before he was slamming in him again. Merlin was lost in the pain/pleasure that came from the burn of Lancelot’s hard cock in his too tight hole. 

The pain helped distract him. Lancelot couldn’t pretend that Merlin’s lean muscles and pale skin belonged to Gwen. Just as well, Merlin knew Arthur’s body better than his own, and no matter how tightly he shut his eyes he just couldn’t pretend that it was Arthur’s leaving finger-shaped bruises on his hips. 

Both men were in love with another person. And yet, the objects of their desires had fallen in love with each other. Merlin had emptiness in his chest that hurt more than any injury Merlin had received. Unable to make the pain go away, Merlin did the next best thing: he distracted himself. He and Lancelot went at it hot and heavy. Merlin knew Lancelot was using Merlin as a distraction too, and the thought was almost comforting to him. 

It had happened by accident, really. Knowing that Lancelot knew about his magic, he figured the man might as well know all of Merlin’s dark secrets. Merlin sobbed to Lancelot about his undying love for Arthur, and Lancelot in turn told him of his burning love for Gwen. And somehow that had led to blow jobs. 

Lancelot, of course, couldn’t just pretend it had never happened and move on with his life. He confronted Merlin, and apologized for taking advantage of him. Merlin just shrugged the whole thing off. At least until a week had passed and Merlin had spent a good portion of the day watching Gwen and Arthur make eyes at each other. That night, Merlin found himself knocking on Lancelot’s door. That night and many nights since. 

But Merlin wasn’t thinking about that. He was focusing on Lancelot and grinding back on the knight’s cock. He pressed his face to the mattress so that only his arse was in the air, and the change in position caused Lancelot to slam into Merlin’s prostate. Merlin cried out in the overwhelming pleasure and Lancelot continued grinding into that spot. 

After some time passed Lancelot pulled out and Merlin got up and shoved him onto his bed before straddling his hips. He slid himself down on Lancelot’s dick in one fluid motion and started riding Lancelot hard. He leant down and kissed Lancelot deeply before the knight grabbed his hips and fucked up into him. Merlin arched his back and cried out, and Lancelot’s mouth moved to his long neck and slender shoulders. Merlin got lost in the pleasure of being filled completely. 

An indeterminable amount of time later, Lancelot rolled them over by their hips, his cock not leaving Merlin’s hole for a second. He hoisted Merlin’s ankles over his shoulders and continued to slam into the warlock. They usually fucked for hours, their guilt and pain keeping them from their release until they were completely gone. They never let themselves finish before they were completely exhausted, knowing that they couldn’t handle the thoughts their brains supplied. 

It wasn’t until early morning that Lancelot gripped Merlin’s crying cock in his hand and breathed in the warlock’s ear, telling him to come for him. Then he was licking the salty sweat of Merlin’s neck. 

Merlin came almost immediately. The orgasm was powerful, and he was sure his magic was wreaking havoc in Lancelot’s quarters. He was completely lost in the sensation, not even aware that Lancelot was filling Merlin with his come. Lancelot collapsed on top of him, and Merlin was too exhausted to flinch when Lancelot pulled out. 

The two men immediately fell asleep, holding each other in their sleep, the warmth of another body comforting, even if it wasn’t the body they wanted. They knew that they would have to take would they could get. 

In a few hours, Merlin would get up and pretend the ache in his arse was stronger than the ache in his chest. He’d pretend like it didn’t hurt to watch Arthur kiss Gwen goodbye before they left on their hunting trip. Lance would pretend he didn’t notice the way Merlin sat in his saddle. Life would carry on. Merlin’s heart would continue breaking every moment he was with Arthur, but once in a while he could be with Lance, and Lance would make him forget that it hurt.


End file.
